


AroAceing the Line [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Series: aroace week 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Gen, aroaceingtheline2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: Art for the AroAceing the Line event
Series: aroace week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	1. Sasha - Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to illustrate all the prompts, but my hand slipped and I've been painting a bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1  
> Pride - Doubt - **Stars** \- White


	2. Grizzop - Pale Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Relationship - Single - Dancing - **Pale Green**


End file.
